The Incubus King
by juggernut
Summary: Willow accidentally summons a group of demons plotting to take over the Witch and the Slayer. MF MFM Facial PWP Mind Control
1. Chapter 1

Note: Takes place duing that period that Willow was away in England training her magic Beginning of season 7

Willow knew what she had to do, she knew that she could not let magic take her over, but she knew that would be the outcome if she tried to give up magic all together. She focused, tried to control the energy bursting inside her. Her training was done for the day, it was night, she was tossing and turning in her bed, unable to contain it, on nights like this she liked to go out into the cool England night and let off a few spells, just to work it out of her system. Usually she would shoot some fire bolts up into the air, but tonight that wouldn't do, she was quite backed up and had to do some bigger ones, she started to cast spells without realizing it, until she accidentally casted a portal spell.

A white hole ripped in front of her and a large demonic figure exited it...its big red taloned leg stepped out and it raveled its large dragon scaled body...wings sprouted from its back and it let a loud roar into the night. The monster faced Willow...

"mmmmm, you must have great power to have summoned us"

Willow was shaking.

"us...what do you mean"

More demons came out of the portal, four more after the first, all standing at least 8 feet tall, scaly with razor sharp teeth and long slimy tongues.

Their leader, Tyranis, lifted willow up by her neck and brought her body to his face, he looked deep into her eyes

"I sense...you indeed are very powerful...and you know where we can find more powerful women can't you..."

He must have been talking about Buffy, the slayer, one of the most powerful women on the planet.

"Tell me where she is, and you will be rewarded young witch"

"never you slimy, scaly dragon thing"

"he heheh..."

Tyranis opened his mouth and a ghostly white cloud came from it, it entered willows noise, mouth, eyes, ears, and penetrated into her.

He lowered her to the ground and a calming look over took her face, she was relaxed, not a mind washed zombie relaxed, but a happy care free kind of relaxed, it was a love spell the demon infected her with, she walked up next to the daemon and bowed at his side

"what do you wish of me my master Tyranis"

His large hand gently stroked her soft red hair

"...very good my pet...for your undying devotion you will be my queen in the new world, now tell me where the Slayer is."

Willow cuddled up next to the monster, lovingly looking up at his ugly dragonic face.

"Gladly my king…"

Later...In Sunnydale

Buffy was getting ready for bed, after making sure that Dawn was going to be out with friends over the weekend, so Buffy could relax all buy herself. Buffy removed her sweatpants and t-shirt, she loved to sleep in the nude, her soft tanned skin rubbing against her silk sheets, it was one of the few comforts that Buffy found in life.

When suddenly Buffy was alerted to a giant beast breaking though her window, it was a minion of Tyranis, Rhinx, She whipped her long smooth leg around and nailed the beast in his greenish yellow gut,

"Ow!!!!"

Her shin collided with the rock hard scales of the monsters abs,

"not that easy sweet cheeks"

His arm reached out and lifted her up by the neck, as Tyranis did with Willow he opend his mouth and exhaled a opec white smoke.

"ughh… Breath mint much…smells worse then morning brea…"

The happy and lustful gaze came over Buffy's eyes,

"mmmm, what do you wish of me my master"

"Now that's more like it"

Rhinx lowered Buffy's tan blonde body down, the beast rubbed his hand up and down her soft young body.

"oh yeah, its gonna be fun breaking you in…"

Rhinx slowly began to flex and breath hard, a large bulbuls dick grew from his waste line, hard, throbbing, 11 inches long and 2 ½ around. Buffy began to salivate at the site of the massive cock; she bowed to her knees and started to worship it.

She took it in her hands and begins to stroke the member, it was hot and rough, but it turned her on so much, she could not help herself, it made her so hot and wet, Rhinx's large fingers ran though her blonde hair.

"mmm suck it…"

"yes my master"

Buffy ran her tongue around the bulging head of the massive monster cock. Her soft red lips wrapped around the tool, her tongue swirling around the massive dickhead, gently bucking her head up and down on it.

"oh fuck…"

He pushed back on her head, lowering her further on his dick, sliding deeper down her throat.

"mmm…mmm…mmm"

Buffy hummed around the rod, sending shivers down Rhinx's tool, her human mouth servicing the demon cock giving him amazing please, Rhinx could now understand what Tyranis wanted to conquer the humans for.

"Yeah that's right suck it you filthy human slut"

Rhinx bounced Buffy's head on his dick, fucking the back of her throat, the sour taste of his precum made her sloppy wet, the spell he put her under gave her an unquenchable lust for the Incubi, the demons of his kind.

He pulled her off of his throbbing dick just as she was about to choke on it, she gasped, breathing hard, her lust distracted her from anything else, she kept her hands running up and down the hard shaft, she was still licking the precum from her lips, drooling for more.

Rhinx lifted her body up and flung her onto the soft silk sheets. Wrapping his big 4 fingered hand around her small ankle lifter her leg into the air, he bent over and took in the soft scent of human pussy, he snaked his long slimy tongue up her shaven soft slit. The instant his tongue snaked up her cunt Buffy came right away, the enchantment put on her by the Incubus gave her an unquenchable lust for the demons pleasure, she wasan't a slave, she was a slut, she begged for his cock.

"Please my master…Fuck me like the slave I am"

Rhinx got up on the bed, towering over her, he began to push his dick inside of her.

"mmm fuck, human pussy soooo tight…."

"well youll have to fix that now wont you master"

Buffy started to shake her hips to help along the snake moving inside her, she even grabbed her own legs in an attempt to pull him in deeper he started giving her soft pumps in and out, her tight pussy squeezing his throbbing demonic cock

"Oh god, master, your dick is soooo good"

Rhinx began pumping harder and harder inside that tight soft wet cunt,

"ah ah ah"

With one push he jammed his whole 11 inches inside of her, Jack hammering up and down pounding her small blond frame into the bed as she went crazy under him, pulling her hair and moaning, bucking up and down to push is fat fucking dick deeper into her sloppy pink cunt. her pussy gripping his fat dick even tighter

"ohh yes master fuck me, oh god its soo good"

Buffy was being crushed under the monsters massive body, bucking and pounding the Slayer under him.

His big strong hand moved to her throat as his dirty demon cock violated the tight love hole

"You fucking little slave whore, you fucking take that dick"

"Ohhh what's the big scary demon gonna do to me!! AH AH AHHHHH"

Tyrone reaches his hand up and brigs his palm down against the young slayers soft cheek slamming her head to the side as he pounds her hot pink pussy, this is exactly what Buffy wanted, she loved to just be abused by the demon while he violates her.

"Yeah that's it you fucking demon, punish your little slave whore that's it"

he slaps her tit, bringing his hand down on her cute little pink nipple

Yeah you this you little slayer don't you, yeah you like that, uh uh uh...oh shit"

"oh god, I want to taste demonic cum so much" Buffy moves out from under him, pulling his giant dick out and getting on her knees in front of it, with her mouth clamped tight around the brown mushroom she pumps her hands up and down the gigantic shaft Tyrone leans his head back and lets out a loud roar

"Oh shit AH AH AHHHHH!!!"

Buffy could feel the hot cum travel up his shaft, keeping her mouth clenched on the throbbing dickhead, she felt the hot blast of cum all over the inside of her mouth,

"Gulp...gulp...gulp..."

The taste of the hot cum barley satisfied her unquenchable lust that was granted to her from the Incubus.

She licked the rest of the cum from her soft red lips

"Please…master… I need more…"

The once mighty slayer had been reduced to nothing more then a slave to her demonic lusts.

MORE TO CUM


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 DOUBLE DESIRE

Buffy was deep under the spell of the Incubi that Willow accidentally summoned from a demonic realm, the Demon King Tyranis had taken the Witch as his queen and sent his minions across the ocean to sunnydale to capture one of the strongest women in the world...The Slayer, Buffy Summers.

Buffy had already had her first taste of Demonic Cum, and she was still hungry for more. Tyranis's minion Rhinx had enchanted her into being a slave to the Incubi, and his two other Lieutenants Redis and Blos have been invited by Rhinx to break off a piece of that sweet slayer ass while he went out to find more women to fulfill Tyranis's plan.

The two demons entered Buffy's bedroom, barley able to fit their 8 foot frames into the door. Buffy was waiting on the silk sheets of her bed, ever since her encounter with Rhinx her lust for Incubus has been growing and growing, she needed it or she would go insane.

They went to either side of her, extending out their 11 inch cocks, large demon hands running up her soft tender thys, their slick long tongues moving up and down her neckline, the slayer writhing around at the pleasure of their touch.

"mmm"

She reached her hands down to wrap around each of them, so hard and rough against the smooth skin of her fingers as she jacked the beasts off.

Blos stood up and put his mast at buffys face, pushing it past her lips and into her hot wet inviting mouth.

Keeping her lips wrapped around the daemons cock she turns her body around flipping her legs around Redis' gigantic body, almost lifting herself completely off the bed, her pussy sliding up and down against his hard cock as she worships the dick in her mouth.

Redis lifts up the slayers comparativly small body as his dick sticks up to press the head against her soft wet pussy lips. he lowers her eager body onto his rod.

"Fuck Rhinx was right human pussy is the best..."

Buffy continues to Jerk Blos as Redis bounces her body up and down on his rod, her tight young pussy massageing his demonic member. popping her mouth off of Blos she lustfully looks up at him,

"mmmm wait till you try human ass hole"

She gives a long sensuas lick up the backside of his shaft.

"hee he, you heard the slave Blos, She fucking wants it BAD"

Redis grabs the slayers soft cheeks of her heart shapped ass, spreading her out revealing her tiny pink little asshole.

Blos moves behind her as Redis presents the Slayer to him. He takes his wet cock and rubs it up and down Buffys soft asscrack, pushing the head against the pink tender button.

"mmmmm...oh fuck"

He pushes inside of her, his dick streaching out her asshole sandwiching the 5"5 slayer between 2 gigantic 8 foot tall winged daemons.

moving in and out of her thrusting and sliding out of her lusting holes, squeezing the beasts as tight as she can, Buffy had never experienced pleasure this hot, her lust wanted nothing more for her then to be a servant to this feeling, to be tossed around like a rag doll between two monster forever.

"Oh my masters, its so good"

"Ughghh, Shit you little whore your gonna make us cum"

"He blos lets pull out and make her fucking eat it!!"

Breathing heavily Buffy licked her lips at the thought of getting to bathe in their hot demonic cum.

She got on her knees in front of them jacking their cocks off moving her mouth from dick to dick eagerly trying to work her reward from her masters. Hands pounding up and down beating the creatures off.

Just as Buffy could feel the hot cum boil in the nut sacs of the beasts, a surprise came at the door.

Innocent little Dawn had come home early from her friends house, curious of the sounds coming from her big sisters room she opened the door, surprising the three Dawn was shocked at the sight of her sister servicing two gigantic demons.

all three looked directly at her, and the Incubi turned to see the intruder, their dicks followed them...mid orgasam... before anyone could react the monsters sprayed their entire hot loads all over Dawn's pretty little face, her rosy freckled cheeks, her soft brown hair, even a little landing in her wide open mouth...she was speechless

"oh..heh he... Hi Dawn..."

Buffy couldn't help but laugh.

Next Time: Tutor.


End file.
